


Predicaments Lead To Irrational Decisions

by Aut189



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Broken Families, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Engagement, F/M, FP Jones II tries, Father-Son Relationship, Good Parent Fred Andrews, Grocery Shopping, Gun Violence, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Jughead Jones Needs a Hug, Loss of Parent(s), Love Confessions, Protective Betty Cooper, Protective FP Jones II, Scene Gone Wrong, Shooting, So Wrong It's Right, Southside Serpent Betty Cooper, Tragedy, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 13:40:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16242779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aut189/pseuds/Aut189
Summary: Sometimes fighting for the love of your life isn’t enough. It also takes a bullet to prove you have them.Or Fp and Alice run into each-other at the grocery store and it all goes downhill from there.





	Predicaments Lead To Irrational Decisions

**Author's Note:**

> Again I’m sorry for the heartbreaks while reading this. It broke me while writing it too. I was crying.

A newly diverted Alice Smith torn by her old life and the new life she was about to live. Alice started wondering what her life would be like with Edgar. Would he love her for who she is? Or will it be like Hal? She didn’t even love this guy.

A voice rocked her from her thoughts as she stood in the kitchen looking for food in the fridge. “Alice, What are you doing hun?” She hated the way her name came off his lips. It didn’t sound right.

Her eyes drifted away from the shelf and over at her new (love). She wasn’t sure if he was her love. Yes she was wearing his ring. But that an irrational decision. Betty didn’t speak to her for a month after they engaged. Her daughter was completely against the idea. She didn’t understand why. It wasn’t like Edgar was crazy. He was a sweet guy and she was marrying for the right reasons. (Or what she thought were the right reasons)

“Uh yes, Ed?” She questioned as she looked him in the loving eyes.

“I would like some pancakes. Would you be a dear and get me the baking mix?” She nodded her head and headed over to the pantry.

She reached up top and accidentally dropped the whole bin of baking mix on the floor. She gasped and quickly grabbed the dust pan.

“Oh babe…” Edgar gasped.” Can you get some at the store for me? I have some cash, I can give you.” Again She felt like a housewife. Cooking, Cleaning and disrespected.

She knows she doesn’t love Edgar and onlys with him to fill the void from another broken unsealed chapter of her life. She’s aware it isn’t fair and right to lead the guy on. But she can’t get her heart broken.

With a small smile, she nods her head and grabs her keys off the counter.” Yeah sure. I’ll be back in a few.”

And she was out the front door with her car keys jingling in her slippery hands. She’s sitting in her car with her hands on the steering wheel frowning at her life. Betty now lives at Cheryl Blossom’s house. She moved the night after she got engaged. She was sad at first and then it just became a numb limb in her body. It only hurt when she heard about or saw her daughter.

15 minutes later after all the traffic, she finally arrives at her local grocery store. She sighs as she grabs a cart and pushes it along the isle. She grabs her regular items off the shelf. She hates being all alone shopping. She knows the likelihood of being robbed or something like that could happen. She ignores the caution wet floor signs as she heads over to get almond milk. She can’t have dairy; since she’s lactose intolerant. Which her new fiancé doesn’t get. She shakes her head in disgust as she puts the gallon of milk into the cart.

She hates regular milk and don't even get her started on the taste. It’s absolutely pungent and makes her want to throw up. And she’s not overreacting or over-exaggerating; not even a little bit.

She still doesn’t get why he can’t get his own food and she has to do everything; like some women from the 1940‘s. She knows he’s completely capable on getting his own food. He’s her age or maybe a bit older. Nothing like her old love; or she say current love. She still hasn’t gotten over him; not since the day they met. He’s still in her head. Not matter how hard she tries. He won’t leave he mind. She can’t stop thinking about him. It was driving her crazy. She thought once she met Edgar; her feelings would go away. No they only got stronger. Every visit at Pop’s diner only made her feel flutters in her stomach. His smile, his contagious laugh only drove her body crazy. Don’t even get her started on his perfect body. He looked just as the same. When they hooked up and when she told him about Charles. She still blames herself and it’s been six months. Maybe she was getting married too fast. But again she wasn’t clearly thinking. Or was she thinking at all? Most likely not.

As she turns down the chips aisle; her stomach drops and her heartbeat synchronizes with the voice. It’s been months since she has seen him. It’s breaking her heart to see him. And it only makes her eyes widen.

“Alice… it’s nice seeing you here.” She could hear the uneasiness in Fp’s voice.

She rolls her eyes and scoffs like the Alice Smith she used to be.”Fp Jones. How’s Gladys?” Her tone was fake and sweet.

Fp couldn’t help but laugh. This was the Alice he knew. But also he was angry by her question. It wasn’t any her business. He still couldn’t believe how quick she was willing to rush into another loveless marriage. It was like she didn’t learn. It broke his heart to even see them walk into Pop’s holding hands as he faked a smile to take their orders. It didn’t help it was a small town.

He focuses his eyes on her and rolled his eyes.” It’s none of your business. But she’s not in Riverdale anymore. We tried to make it work. But it wasn’t meant to be.” He didn’t he want to his happiness in his voice.

The only thing that he was missing was Alice. That’s all he needed in order to be happy. “Oh.” He heard Alice say before she turned around.

Before she could get to far. “Why did you leave?”

She turned around to face him and her face showed confusion. “Huh?”

“You left me. I was ready for you and you left me.” He was now having a hard time trying to keep his anger at bay.

“Seriously?” She scoffed as he nodded his head.”I already told you. I didn’t love you.” He rolled his eyes and scoffed loudly.

“Bullshit Alice!” He cursed as he teeth clenched.”I know that’s not true. You and I were together for two years! People just don’t stick together for two years for nothing!” She winces at the tone he used. She had no idea that he was still pissed about that. She thought he had gotten over it.

“I fell out of love.” She lies as she started walking away.

“Really?! Then why can’t you look me in the eye and say that to me?!”

She looked up and her eyes narrowed.”I fell out of love.” She can’t believe how straight her face stayed.

Fp couldn’t lie to himself. That did scar him. He loved her with all his heart and she didn’t love him. He was close to popping the question three weeks before she broke it off. He wanted to spend the rest of his life with her. And she broke his heart.

She feels awful for lying to his face. It was true she didn’t fall out of love with him; never had. She still regrets it everyday. And yet she was doing it all over again. She was an amazing avoider. It was like her hobby and she was excellent at it.

“Do you love me now?”

She wants to shake her head at him and yell to fuck off. She knows that he’s right. But she can’t bring herself to be real for once and not trap her feeling in a glass ball.

“No.”

He shakes his head and grabs her hand.” If that was true? Why does your heart skip a beat when I grabbed your hand?” He teases, also wants to know honestly.

She feels a tremor of her fingers.”no.”

“I call bullshit on that, Alice.”

“But, I don’t. I’m getting married in two weeks.” His heart stops for a second. She’s really going to marry this guy. A guy she hardly knows. That wasn’t make any sense to him.

He sighs before dropping her hand like he was being burned.” If what you said was true? I’ll leave and won’t come back.” Her heart stops and starts pounding. “But it you look me in my eyes and I can tell you aren’t lying. I will never bother you again.” She could hear the sadness in his voice as he said that.

“I don’t love you.” His heart shattered as he walked away and his eyes shimmered with gloss.

With a heavy sigh, He turns on his heels and walks away from the chips aisle. “I guess…. this is goodbye.” His heart dropped to ground as he nears the exit. He’s almost to the end of the store. He doesn’t want this to be the ending. He wants her. When he heard from Betty about the engagement; he couldn’t believe she was marrying this guy she barely knows. It was like he was losing to Hal all over again.

Even though Hal Cooper had been locked up for sixth months; He was still losing his chance. His son commented on his happiness and asked him what happened. What was he supposed to say? That he’s still in love with the same woman that broke his heart all those years ago? She’s the same one that his son’s daughter’s mother? He knows that walking away deep down will be another mistake. But what he was supposed to do? It was too late. You can’t make someone love you; no matter how bad you want them too.

A painful sigh escaped his lips and then——-something happened that made him drop what he was doing and look behind him.

And what he saw only made him fear for his life. Two men holding black handguns in their tight gripped fingers. He looked to his left and saw Alice shaking in fear. His lungs grew wary of the air around him. Alice was in trouble.

At that moment it didn’t matter if he would lose his life. He wasn’t going to have Alice lose hers. He jumped in front of her and metal lead shard struck his body. The poison from the bullets mixed with his blood and his eyes shined.

And another Minute later, It was only the two ex-lovers staring at one another with nothing but silence and fear. Alice’s eyes shined as she stared at him. “Fp… stay with me…”

Fp blinks his eyes and slowly opens his mouth.” A-lice, tell Jug. That I love him.” Her eyes burned with regret.

This wasn’t supposed to happen.”No.” She shook her head at him.”No. I’m not saying goodbye for you. You’re going to live. This isn’t the end.”

Fp wants to laugh the pain off and act like he isn’t dying. But he was.” Alice, You’re t-he one in denial.” He said as he shook his head.

“You’re not Forsythe.” She argued with gritted teeth. She knows she not in denial. And without thinking.” I’m in love you! Dammit I said! I’m in love with you, Fp!”

He watches her speechlessly and smirks,”I know, Al. And yet you’re marrying a guy you told even know.” His tone was filled with anger, hurt and sadness.

She nodded her head and frowns at him.”I know. It just easier that way…”

“How?! Let me die with a lie?!”

“No! I don’t want that!”

“Then what is it?! Explain that to me?!” His voice grew raw and emotion started to appear in his eyes.

Her eyes weakened at the sight. He was dying and she couldn’t come up with a decent enough excuse on why not. She wants to tell she loves him but she’s scared.

“Fine!” She expresses as tears roll down her cheeks as she hold the bullet wounds closed with her hands. “I love you. I haven’t been able to stop and I’m engaged to a man I don’t love. I lost my daughter because of that and now I-I m losing you too.” She confessed as snort streamed down her face and she used her left arm to wipe it away.

Fp keeps fighting the blurriness in his eyes and it pains him that it took her this long to figure out what she wants and it’s too late now. His eyes lined with tears as he stares her in the eyes. Her eyes are red and puffy.

He coughs and slowly feels the blood loss. He tries to signal for his phone. But she already dialed his son’s number.

He hears a few rings before he gets answer. He’s scared to die now. He’s always been so okay with it. If it happens. It happens. But now it’s all hitting him. That he’s dying and he’s hasn’t done anything in life. His marriage failed and his son’s relationship with him was rocky still.

“Hello?” He can hear the confusion in his son’s voice. He holds in the choking cough and blinks through the searing pain in his left leg.

“J-jug.” He breathes raspy. “So-n, I’m sorry for this call in the middle of the day. But I’ll will always—“

“Dad?! What’s going? Are you okay?” His son sounds panicked and he feels a pang in his chest.

“I will always love you, Son.” He’s blinking back the tears as he goes on. “Take c-are of your sister for m-e.”

“Dad?! You’re scaring me! Dad! I’m ditching—“

“No!” He finds to strength to scold his son.” You stay in school. It would be too late anyway.”

“Dad, you’re not making any sense. Tell me what’s going on.” His son’s voice rings in his ears as he feels weaker and more faint.

“Jug…” He feels a thin line of tears stream down his cheeks as he takes a deep inhale. “I’m sorry I wasn’t the best father. I should’ve been better. But I wasn’t.”

Alice keeps watching in tears as Fp tells his only living son goodbye and it destroys her. It’s becoming too real and she wants to travel back in time.

“Dad, where are you?” He can hear his son’s voice starting to crack. “Daddy.” And then he hears cries from the other line.

His son hasn’t called him that in years and it’s all hitting like five trucks at once. His son was going to be the last call ever.

“Jug, Goodbye son. I will always love you.” He weakly hits the end call button and starts sobbing.

By time the ambulance arrives he knows he won’t make it. Alice sits with him in the ambulance. She holds his hand as his breathing becomes more rigid.

“I love y-ou, Al. Never forget that.” His voice cracks as he feels the light getting closer.

“I won’t.” She whispers as she hears his last breath and alarms go off.

And Alice’s face was covered with salty tear streaks and her eyes burned. She watched helplessly as they put defibrillators onto his chest and it stayed flatline. And the words came out their mouth wracked her. “Time of death 1317.”

“No!” She wails as she sees his heart rhythm stop and stays flatlined. “No no no! Jones come back to me!” She starts screaming uncontrollably and then she sees blackness.

Jughead arrives at the hospital after Betty’s phone went off during class and was told her mother was in the hospital. His heart is beating unbelievably fast.

He storms into the hospital and starts sprinting down the halls, not caring. And when he sees the front desk. He asks what room his father’s in. He tells them his name and the lady at the front desk gives a sad expression. He doesn’t get why she’s staring at him like that. She tells the room number and he races to the room. He opens the door and his heart falls from his chest.

Then it’s all hitting him all at once. Those were his last words from his father. That was his goodbye? No that wasn’t enough. He still needed his father.

“J-jug, So-n, I’m sorry for this call in the middle of the day. But I’ll will always love you, Son. Take c-are of your sister for m-e.”

His eardrums drowned with his last words. He still shakes his head as tears roll down his face. This can’t be. This has to be a joke. A cruel joke. This can’t be real.

“No! You stay in school. It would be too late anyway. Jug… I’m sorry I wasn’t the best father. I should’ve been better. But I wasn’t” His rings rung as he stared at his father’s hospital bed.

“Jug, Goodbye son. I will always love you.” Then he starts coming crashing down.

Sobs filled the room and he plants his face into his chest. He can still feel his warmth. But he wasn’t there anymore. It wasn’t fair. None of this was fair.

“Goodbye dad. I love you too, Daddy.” And He starts sobbing harder as he was pulled away from his father and his dad’s face was covered with the hospital sheet.

The first day without his father was the hardest and it seemed to get harder every day and it only got worse when he learned who was with him when he died.

“You were with him!” He shouts at Alice. Alice had tears forming in her eyes but he didn’t care.

“Jug—“ Alice tries to speak.” No! Don’t talk to me! You just watched him die and you did nothing! He saved you from dying! When you should’ve been the one who died! Not him!” He snaps as he balls his hands into fists.

She knows he’s just angry and upset but she doesn’t let his words affect her. Fred pulls him away and holds him as he sobs. She feels sick to her stomach. It was her fault.

A few painful days later, it was the day they been dreading. It was time to say his final goodbye. He stands up and walks right passed Alice and over to his father’s casket. He doesn’t miss the chance to glare at her.

His eyes bleed as he says his final goodbye and he sits back down by Mr. A. Fred’s arms wrap around him and he just starts sobbing.

Three months later, Jughead picks his father’s old vice and starts drinking. He doesn’t care about what was being said. Alice tries to warn him but he lashed out at her and tells her to go to hell. Betty starts to worry that he won’t ever snap out of this. Archie stages three interventions for Jughead. Neither of them worked. He still drank endlessly.

And then everything snaps around on his dad’s birthday. It was January 20th, 2018; his father would’ve been 49 years old and it still breaks him.

He sits down at the grave site and sighs,”Dad, it’s been so hard without you. I started drinking. I know I know you’re probably disappointed that I followed the Jones curse. Now I’m sober and I’ve forgiven Alice. I blamed her for your death and now I know it was your choice to block her from getting shot. Even though I find that the stupidest and dumbest thing ever. I will always think your brave and i miss you so much.” He says as tears glisten in his eyes.

Alice waits until he’s finished talking and sits down next to him. She knows that he’s still angry with her. She hopes he can forgive her sometime. She hates that he’s furious with her.

“You forgiven?” She asks as her eyes light in shock and happiness.

“Yes. I have. I should’ve gave you the benefit of the doubt and instead I was awful to you. You lost someone you loved very much too.” He explained as he swallows the lump down his throat.

“Thanks Jug.” She thanks as she feels him hug her and she hugs back.

“I’m sorry.”

And she smiles as tears rolled,”I am too.”

She will never be able to forget his face when he was told goodbye and will also never forget Forsythe Pendleton Jones the 2nd. As love as she lives she never will. She almost hear him say.

“I love you too, Al.” But she knows that’s all her imagination.

“Happy birthday, Dad.”

“Happy birthday, Jonesey.” She says one last time before her and Jughead head out of the grave site.

“49.” Fp whispers from up above as he watches his son and the love of his life join arms and tell stories about him. “I love you guys and I’ll never stop loving you guys. Jughead, Jellybean and Alice stay and stick together.” He says a final time before he leaves and disappears.

 

an- It broke me sorry for the pain. It was already being written and I just found an ending now. 


End file.
